


Prince

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [161]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has a pet name for his beloved.





	

Kylo looks at the beautiful clothes Hux has had made for him. They’re far too nice for him to wear, really. He still wears his Ren robes when he’s needed for military reasons, and he has everyday clothing now, but these…

You wear these to an opera. Once. Or some other high-minded affair. They probably cost more than some people’s ten-year salary, and they’ve obviously been tailored just for him. Such opulence is almost criminal, and yet…

He lifts the slightly jewelled sleeve, admiring the rich, sunset blues. There’s a panel across the throat, almost translucent, and it’s far more daring than he would ever think to pick for himself. Hux likes him to show off his body (finding it attractive, not freakish, for some reason), and Kylo is… getting used to that.

He wonders what event this is in aid of? Knowing Hux, it could be ‘I want to take you out for a nice dinner’, or it could be a show, or it could be a huge soiree somewhere. Kylo is less of a socialite than Hux, mostly tolerating it because Hux loves it, but he does enjoy the looks they get, and he enjoys making Hux proud. He likes striding out with their arms locked, and dancing together as if no one else exists.

Whatever it is, it’s going to be somewhere heads will turn. Kylo feels the silky material once more, then spins on his heels when his beloved enters.

“Ah, my Prince,” Hux calls out to him.  


Once upon a time, Kylo would have punched anyone who reminded him of his royal past, either Naberrie or Organa. But with Hux, he knows the term is one of fondness and respect. Hux doesn’t see him as simply the sum product of his genetic donors, he sees him as someone individual and unique. ‘Prince’, to him, is an endearment, and not a weapon.

Kylo smiles, and drops the sleeve. “Where are you taking me tonight, love?”

“I thought we could check out the new musical. You know, the one about the Empire?”  


Kylo takes a deep, heavy, happy breath. “Wonderful. Shall I change now, or…?”

“We have an hour,” Hux replies, pulling off his gloves, tossing them to one side, idly. “No need to crease the outfit _just_ yet.”  


Well, if he insists…


End file.
